Known apparatus for injecting powdered reagent into molten metal requires close attention of one or more operators. For example, the dispensation of a predetermined quantity of powdered reagent is measured and its quantity determined by the operator by means of visual observation of measuring devices and suitable control operations are then initiated manually by the operator. Such operations not only require the expense of an operator but are subject to human error and frequently result in costly down time and wastage of reagent and energy because improperly desulphurized metal must be reprocessed.
One known system of weighing material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,128 and apparatus for discharging powdered reagent from a shipping container into a dispensing vessel is disclosed and claimed in U.S. application Ser. No. 965,400 filed Dec. 1, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,331.